


Accident Prone

by Ilovetowritebutwhohastime



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clumsy Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Trying His Best, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, M/M, Smart Jeon Jungkook, Smart Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetowritebutwhohastime/pseuds/Ilovetowritebutwhohastime
Summary: Character A took a nasty fall (you decide - sports related, clumsiness in general, too much ice) and is now in urgent care getting his ankle checked out. He really just wanted to get out of there, too embarrassed by his situation, until the physician's assistant handling his care walked in.Character B finds character A cute but keeps a cool facade up - it'd be unethical to flirt back with the young man who is blatantly interested.This was so much fun to write! I've never really written a lot of fluff before...hope you like it!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Mistletoe and Misunderstandings: JiKook Winter Fluff Fest





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Mistletoe_and_Misunderstandings_JiKook_Winter_Fluff_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mistletoe_and_Misunderstandings_JiKook_Winter_Fluff_Fest) collection. 



The first time it happens, Jimin is at the tail end of a 16-hour shift in the ER, and for a hot second thinks he's hallucinating. Because no way is Jeon Jungkook, the boy who’d made him realize that he was gay, sitting on a hospital bed waiting for triage. Looking like he’d spent the last six years working out and getting tattoos. Because, you know, he wasn’t hot enough in high school. No way is it Jungkook. In Atlanta Georgia. Thousands of miles away from where they grew up. Hundreds of miles, his mind corrects him. It’s a big enough coincidence without using hyperbole.

Jimin fights the urge to roll his eyes at himself (and really, it’s probably not a good look for a physician assistant to walk into a patient’s area and promptly look annoyed) and blinks instead, keeping his eyes shut for longer than necessary. It’s not Jeon Jungkook, you idiot! he tells himself. And how do you know? Because only your mind would make Jeon Jungkook literally look like all of your biggest turn-ons in one body. One beautiful, glorious body. Then he opens them again.

Jeon Jungkook is still sitting on the hospital bed waiting for triage, although now he is looking a little confused. Probably didn’t expect a medical professional to walk into his room and promptly close his eyes for a good thirty seconds. He is wearing a grey t-shirt (tight in all the right places, Jimin’s mind supplies), jeans with rips in them that appeared to be from wear and not a fashion choice (thighs! When did Jungkook get so...bulging in the thigh area?) and Timberland boots. It takes Jimin’s tired and overstimulated mind to note that he is also holding a bloody, and what looks to be dirty, rag to one of the thighs in question. Finally, his professional brain overcomes his ridiculously inappropriate and sex-starved mind (as well as the high school part of him who is still in shock that Jeon Jungkook is in his ER), and he is able to speak without making a fool of himself.

“Hi. I’m Jimin, the head Physician Assistant here at Piedmont.” He focuses on the iPad screen in front of him, glad to avert his eyes from the glorious specimen in front of him, if only for a minute. “Looks like you cut yourself pretty badly. Can you tell me what happened?”

When he glances back up, Jungkook has his head tipped to the side, his big brown eyes wide with curiosity. He looks so damn cute that Jimin cannot stand it. It was the eyes in high school that drew him in, and it’s the same damn eyes now. When Jimin managed to look at anyone back then, it was Jungkook. Because in spite of his golden status, he had been kind to Jimin. He was one of the few “jock” types who was in Calculus and AP Physics with him, although Jimin wasn’t even sure Jungkook would have known who he was if it wasn’t for the occasional small-group work they got paired up to complete. As the only two juniors in the class, they were often placed together, and it was there that Jimin developed his crush. He secretly attended all the soccer and basketball games, as well as the track meets (it wasn’t difficult, after all. No one ever looked at Jimin, with his big glasses, baby fat, and baggy clothes), and fell even further when he’d seen how talented, kind, and hardworking Jungkook was. The fact that he was clearly straight, evidenced by numerous girlfriends, was always just a depressing reality of Jimin’s teen life, and he’d suffered silently, too scared to come out in Pendleton, South Carolina. Especially since the population was too fucking small and backwards to handle a gay kid.

In the end, though, Jimin left that South Carolina town and attended Emory University in Atlanta. Life in a big city was the best thing for him, and he’d met some of his best friends there, including the doctor he was currently working with in the ER, Kim Seokjin. Jin, or Dr. Kim, as Jimin tried to remember to call him when they were on duty, had been one of the graduate advisors in the PA program, and was an amazing friend to Jimin from the day they met. He was the main reason why Jimin looks so different from what he did in high school--to the extent that people probably wouldn’t recognize him now. The fashion forward man insisted that Jimin try some new things, and encouraged him to play with hair color, makeup, clothes, and glasses and contact lenses. He’d gotten a LOT more attention from boys after his “glow up”, but was not interested in casual affairs, so he did not have the experience of many relationships. Following his masters in public health, he’d come to Piedmont Hospital, following Jin, and accepted a job on staff. He’d never looked back.

Until now. And once again, he’s drifted off, but this time at least, it looks like Jungkook hasn’t even noticed. He has the look of someone trying to remember something, and Jimin wonders if he will ever put together how he knows him. Smiling professionally, Jimin prods, “Sir? Mr. Jeon? Can you tell me what happened to your leg?”

“Oh!” Jungkook flushes and Jimin bites back the stupid ass urge to coo at the last possible moment. Honestly, what the fuck, Park? Pull your shit together. “I’m sorry. I just--you look familiar. Have we met?”

Jimin pretends to think. “I don’t know.”

Before he can think of anything else to say, Jungkook’s face pales alarmingly and he blinks slowly. “I don’t feel so good. Dizzy,” he slurs.

Jimin hurries forward and eases him back on the bed, checking him as he does so. Sweaty, shallow breathing, dizzy, pale. Fuck. “How much did the cut bleed?” He lifts the towel and immediately knows what is going on. This isn’t a cut; it’s a deep and jagged laceration. 

“Bleed?” Jungkook’s brow furrowed. “Think I have two towels in the truck that I went through on the way in. No, three. Maybe five?”

Jimin presses the call button. It doesn’t matter how many towels are in Jungkook’s truck. He needs more bodies in the room. Almost immediately, Nurse Min enters, and Jimin is happy it is Yoongi who will help him. “What do you need?”

“We need to clean this wound and suture it. Patient is displaying symptoms of early hemorrhagic shock. I need a suture kit, lidocaine, gauze, sodium chloride, and I want a CBC taken immediately.” While he speaks, he checks Jungkook’s blood pressure. Low. Not terribly low, but low enough. He may not have time to wait for the CBC. He needs a second opinion. 

Yoongi returned with the supplies. “Send in Dr. Kim,” Jimin instructs.

The nurse hurries out again, and Jimin begins cleaning Jungkook’s wound, his heart lurching when Jungkook hisses in pain. He is quick, dismayed at how jagged and deep the wound is. It still bleeds sluggishly, but not nearly as bad as it clearly did. “Mr. Jeon, I’m going to stitch this cut, but first I’m going to numb the area. Little poke, ok?”

Jungkook doesn’t reply verbally; he just raises his arm and gives a thumbs up. Jimin administers the anesthesia even as he hears the footsteps of two people enter the room. He doesn’t like giving shots--never has, really. He doesn’t like getting them either. He can give people stitches, straighten and realign broken bones, fish out bullets from people’s bodies, and pretty much anything the job entails. But shots give him the heeby jeebies. 

“Mr. Park, what can I help you with?” Jin’s voice booms out behind him, but Jimin is too busy finishing with the anesthetic to turn around.

“Wanted your opinion. CBC or just order a transfusion? Or are we good with just fluids?” He wipes the blood that is oozing lazily out of Jungkook’s leg as he asks and hopes the lidocaine works quicker than usual.

“Symptoms?” Jin comes closer.

“Tachycardic, hypotensive, patient's skin is pale, cool, and clammy, tachypnea, and dizziness.”

“Jungkook?” At Jin’s correct identification of the patient’s name, Jimin’s brow furrows. How did he know Jungkook? 

“Hello Dr. Kim.” Jungkook waves cheerfully, although his voice is quite weak. “Had a bit of an accident at the house.”

“Clearly.” Jin checks Jungkook’s pulse, then looks at his nails and lips. “Tachycardia and cool and clammy hands. He’s in Stage I hemorrhagic shock.. Let’s get the wound irrigated, packed, and sutured and start him on fluids--see if he responds to that. Hold off on the dopamine for now as well...I don’t think he will need it. Run the CBC just in case, and let’s get him some warm blankets, ok?”

Jimin feels dumb, which happens about twice a shift, if he’s honest. Part of life in the medical field. “Did I overreact?”

“Nope. Borderline situation. It may be that he needs the transfusion after all. But you definitely didn’t overreact. I would have considered the same thing.” Jin smiles down at Jungkook. “I’m leaving you in the best hands, Jungkook. Park Jimin is the best member of the staff. Better than me, even.”

Jimin’s protests are met with laughter from everyone, and he squirms with embarrassment at the totally unnecessary praise. He’s never done well with praise--liked it even less than criticism. He always doubted it and dismissed it, and rarely trusts it, even from Jin. But it’s Jungkook’s statement that fills him with old memories and unresolved crushes. Because even suffering from relatively significant blood loss, Jeon Jungkook is smart and observant, and he has clearly identified their shared history.

“Hey! I know you! You’re Park Jimin from Pendleton High School!”

The second time it happens, it’s on the coldest day Atlanta has seen in awhile. Despite the snow that fell the night before, causing accidents all over the city, Jungkook wants to be at the job site. It’s countertop day, which in the house flipping world calls for mandatory attendance, and he’s always enjoyed watching the transformation of kitchen spaces anyway. It’s just Jungkook and the delivery guys--Joon, the carpenter and landscaper that he works with, texted and said he was stuck in a traffic jam on I-20 and I-285 West. Apparently, there was an accident, although traffic in that area is bad on a normal day. Hobi, his realtor, and Tae, the interior designer, are scheduled to stop by later. They live about 45 minutes outside the city and he typically tries to give them as much time as possible to get to a site. Because he only hires Korean workers at his architecture firm and home renovation company, he’s gotten used to waiting for his help. It was something that he always knew he would do, ever since he had been one of two Korean students at his high school. When he went to Clemson for college, though, the numbers were exponentially better, and that was where he met Hobi, Tae, and Joon. 

“How’s it going, loser?” Startled out of his morning daze by a snowball to the face, Jungkook splutters, wiping the icy remains of it off, then turns a mockingly angry scowl at the person who threw it. Song Mingi is taller than Jungkook (one of the few people he knows who is taller than him), and is chaos incarnate.

“Mingi, you ass.” He isn’t even surprised, really. Throwing snowballs in his face is standard Mingi behavior. Jungkook is just glad, based on the freezing water dripping down his shirt, that they don’t get a lot of snow. “Did you bring the countertop?”

“Nope. We just thought we’d drive the company truck out to your work site for giggles.” The sardonic voice is the other half of the delivery service duo, Kang Yeosang. Where Mingi is chaotic energy, Yeosang is quietly devious and snarky. The fact that they have been dating for two years makes the whole personality difference hilarious to Jungkook. He adores both of them, and they both have hearts of gold and would do anything for someone they consider to be friends.

“Yah! Respect your elders!” Jungkook shouts with a laugh. “Let’s get to work, you lazy fools.”

Between the three of them, they maneuver the biggest piece of the countertop out of the truck and up the sidewalk towards the house. Jungkook uses the opportunity as they are walking to admire it. For the last few projects, he’s worked to incorporate more environmentally-friendly materials, and this is no exception. The recycled glass surface he chose has mostly blues and a little transparent material as well, and Tae determined that this is the best option to help complement the backsplash in the kitchen. Now that Jungkook sees it in person, he definitely agrees. This is one of his “labors of love”--a house that he came across on one of his Sunday morning drives. A little craftsman bungalow, clearly the worst house in the neighborhood, almost smothered by the weeds and trees. Upon further investigation, he’d noticed that it was not, in fact, as small as he originally thought. It’s a lot to do, especially on top of his other projects, but he’d become his own boss for a reason, and he’d asked Hobi to negotiate a sale by the end of the day. Since then, he’s been working on the house on his days off, and met Jin when the man came over to complain about the noise waking him up “on his first fucking day off in a month”. Despite the inauspicious beginning, they became good friends, and Jin brings him coffee in the mornings about once a week. Finally, though, it is countertop day, which means that they are in the homestretch, and honestly, the house looks great. Jungkook plans to do the same thing he always does with these homes: sell it for five times what he bought it for. Most of the profits will go to local homeless shelters, just like always. Jungkook typically only keeps the money he needs to buy the next house. It’s not much, but it’s what he can do to help right now. 

Later, Jungkook isn’t sure if it is his lack of focus, the icy walkway, or Mingi’s somewhat characteristic way of tripping over literally anything. He supposes it doesn’t really matter. What matters is the fact that he saves the countertop. With his toe--well, a few toes, but you know. Small victories. It helps him to distract himself from the pain that shoots up his leg (the same leg he cut when he fell off the ladder. On second thought, maybe he’s the problem). He insists that the other two get the countertop into the kitchen and sits on the front steps, trying not to notice the throbbing in his foot. 

“Dude are you ok?” Mingi flops down next to him on the steps.

“Um. Sure?” It comes out as a question, not a statement, but in all honesty, Jungkook thinks he may have broken a bone or two. 

Yeosang flops down next to them. “Take your boot off and let’s see how bad it is.”

Once he gets the boot off, all three of them stare at the already bruised and swollen mess that they see. Jungkook’s big toe, along with its two closest friends, looks like it probably needs some assistance. He sighs.

“Want us to drive you to the ER? You probably need some x rays. I’m really sorry, man.” Mingi looks apologetic. 

“It’s not your fault. Shitty day for countertops. Too slick. My own damn fault.” Kook’s toes stare up at him accusingly. He sighs. Back to the hospital.

Then he brightens and even smiles a little. Back to the hospital. Maybe Jimin would be working.

Jimin is there, and he looks a little surprised to see Jungkook again. “Jungkook! What happened this time?”

“Dropped a countertop on my foot.” Jungkook’s entire day has been made by Jimin’s appearance. Based on the fact that his day included potentially breaking several toes, the bar isn’t exactly high, but you know. Semantics. 

Jimin sets aside his tablet to look at the toes in question and winces. “Why were you carrying a countertop?”

“I’m flipping a house. It was countertop day.” Jungkook shrugs, trying not to get lost in Jimin’s eyes. They’re a warm brown color, and they were what reminded Jungkook of the shy boy he’d known in high school. Although realistically, he can’t really say he knew Jimin. He was in class with the smaller boy, who was easily as smart as Jungkook, and always liked him well enough. There was something so appealing in Jimin. Jungkook was never sure if it was his intelligence, his lovely eyes, round face, or tiny but rounded stature. It wasn’t until later that he realized he’d had a crush on Jimin. Jungkook was not out in school, partially because he didn’t recognize how his attraction worked; it wasn’t until he got to college that he realized that he was interested in people and not gender, and Jimin’s appeal made a lot more sense.

And Jimin has changed from his high school days in ways that only make him more beautiful. He hasn’t grown much height wise, but his intelligence is still obvious and his eyes even more sparkling. Not only that, but his hair is a soft honey blonde color that suits him so much Jungkook would think it’s natural. Even the dark circles under his eyes and clear exhaustion on his face didn’t detract from his appeal. He’s lost his baby fat--too much of it, if Jungkook is being honest. It’s obvious in his too sharp jaw and slender frame under the scrubs he’s currently wearing (there are owls on the top and Jungkook literally can’t take the cuteness). Currently, his cheeks are puffed up and he is smiling bemusedly.

“Flipping houses?” His eyes stray to Jungkook’s biceps. “I’m sure that doesn’t mean what I think it does.”

He giggles as Jungkook laughs. “I don’t physically flip them. I buy rundown houses and fix them up, then I sell them for a profit. Just a weekend job, and most of the proceeds go to charity.”

“That’s so nice.” Jimin looks at his toes again. “Those are not so nice.”

“Like, I’m pretty sure you can’t do a damn thing for them, but I figured if you wouldn’t mind checking them out to make sure they aren't too messed up, you know?” Jungkook shrugs.

Jimin nods. “We need to get x rays to see if we are dealing with simple fractures or fractures with dislocations.”

“What’s the big deal if they are dislocated too?” Jungkook doesn’t think he likes the sound of this.

And he’s right. Jimin gives a little grimace, scrunching up that little nose and frowning with those lips (which are very distracting, thank you very much). “Well, if they are dislocated, we will need to put them back in place. It’s called a reduction.”

“Awesome.”

The third time it happens, Jin sees Jungkook first and then sends Jimin over to deal with it. Not because he can’t handle it...just because he loves watching a disaster gay like Jimin try to pretend that he hasn’t been interested in Jungkook since high school, and a disaster bisexual like Jungkook try to flirt awkwardly and fail. What can he say? It’s a slow day in the ER. 

Still, he follows Jimin to watch the exchange because what’s the point of causing mayhem if you can’t watch the results? Barely refraining from an absolutely-NOT-evil chuckle (ok, maybe it’s a little evil), he watches Jimin stumble a little and imagines his cute eyes widening in surprise. “Jungkook? Again?”

“Uh, hi.” And Jin bites his tongue to stop the howls of laughter as Jungkook deadass gives Jimin an awkward little wave. Honestly, this is priceless. He already knows Jungkook’s diagnosis...it doesn’t take medical school and hundreds of thousands of dollars of debt (thanks, American college system!) to know the kid’s got a concussion. Sensitivity to light, dizziness and vomiting, and headache, not to mention the head wound...yeah not a difficult call. And if Jin wants to get another look at the pretty boy who brought Jungkook in, well, that’s just an added bonus to the shit show he’s watching right now.

“What happened this time?” Jimin seems genuinely worried, which Jin gets, but honestly, house flipping is a rough hobby, especially when you’re as hands-on as Jungkook is. 

Pretty Boy answers from his location near Jungkook’s bed. He is holding a pail with a distinct look of disgust on his face. “Mingi happened.”

“Hey!” The outraged squawk comes from the tall and lanky man sitting in the corner who is carefully turned away from the scene. Unlike Pretty Boy, Tall Boy (who he vaguely remembers seeing at the house Jungkook is working on), appears nauseous. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It was an accident.” Jungkook confirms. He nods his head as he speaks, and then winces, turning a little green. “Note to self--don’t do that again.”

“What was an accident?” Jimin turns to Mingi, hands on his hips. Despite his relatively diminutive size, he can be quite intimidating at times, and Mingi immediately looks terrified.

“I didn’t see him behind me! He was in my blind spot!” He raises his hands to proclaim his innocence, and Jungkook hisses a little at his loud voice. “Blame Yeosang!” He gestures to Pretty Boy. “He was supposed to be looking out for me.”

Yeosang (such a cute name and maybe Jin is going to ask him on a date soon. When he isn’t holding what appears to be Jungkook’s puke bucket), rolls his eyes. “Repeating that doesn’t make it true, dumb ass. I told you I’d help direct the truck so you could back it up to the house and make it easier to get the staging furniture out, but you insisted that since you were taller than me, you didn’t need my help because you didn’t have a blind spot. I know you were trying to show off for Kook’s interior decorator, but running over his employer and friend was probably not the way to do that.”

“You ran him over?” Jimin rushes to Jungkook’s side. “Where did the tires hit?”

“I didn’t run him over,” Mingi sulks, using grumpy air quotes at Yeosang while still clearly terrified of Jimin. As he should be. “I knocked him over with the truck. Honestly, Yeosang. You act like I literally put all four tires on him.”

Yeosang sniffs and rolls his eyes. “Close enough. Close enough to erase your chances of scoring with Jungkook’s friend.”

“Can we maybe not talk so loud?” Jungkook’s voice is barely above a pained whisper. “Mingi was backing up, I wasn’t looking where I was going, badabing badaboom. I got knocked into the porch steps. Headfirst, of course.”

“We wouldn’t have brought him in, but he passed out and then, when he woke up, he was pretty fuzzy and confused. Then he threw up in the rosebush. That was when the interior decorator told us to bring him in.” Yeosang quickly lists the symptoms, probably seeing how irritated Jimin is.

“How long was he unconscious?” Jimin murmurs, looking closely at Jungkook’s eyes. He, like Jin, isn’t a huge fan of the pupillary light flex check to look for abnormalities. Background light could impact the results, and it’s not exactly pleasant to have a flashlight in your eyes when your head already hurts. He murmurs to Jungkook, “follow the pen with your eyes only, please”, to check how quickly his eyes track the movement.

“Not long. Less than five minutes, for sure.” 

“Where did you hit your head?” As Jimin asks the questions, he is checking blood pressure at the same time. Jin approves, although he has already done so. It’s all fun and games, after all, to watch these two fumble their way through this sad little mating ritual. But letting Jungkook die of a brain bleed for Jin’s entertainment? Yeah that kinda goes against the whole “do no harm” aspect of being a doctor (it’s actually not part of the modern version of the Hippocratic Oath, contrary to popular opinion. It’s more of a “hey dumbass. Don’t put lives in danger”, common sense thing).

“Right here,” Jungkook replies, gesturing to the back of his head. Satisfied with the vitals, Jimin carefully moves the other man’s relatively long dark hair and winces a little at the rather large lump he finds, even though, on the positive side, there is no break in the skin. While he does that, Jin lowers the lights in the room. Yoongi comes in with the ice pack that Jin has asked for and hands it to Jimin, who puts it on Kook’s injury.

“What part of the steps did you hit? The corner, or part of the flat part?” Jin wagers that Jimin already knows the answer to that--there’s no break in the skin, after all, and Jungkook isn’t still unconscious or showing signs of a more serious injury. Most likely, he’s using the opportunity to make sure that the injured man isn’t still dealing with the confusion that he experienced immediately after awakening.

“Flat part.” Jungkook clearly doesn’t know where to look. His gaze skitters from Jimin’s eyes to his hands to the floor, a flush on his cheeks. 

“That’s a good thing. If you had hit the corner, I’d guess that you would be in a very different condition.” Jimin smiles a little. He turns to Jin, clearly unsure why he is in there, just silently watching him. “Dr. Kim. Can I help you?”

“Nope.” He offers nothing else, and laughs at Jimin’s narrowed eyes and annoyed expression. Both Jin’s lack of elaboration and Jimin’s irritation are unsurprising. Jin prides himself on being “charmingly inscrutable”, which Jimin (falsely) identifies as “fucking infuriating”, so this type of interaction is one that occurs daily. Jin glances over at Yeosang, who’s watching their interaction, and gives him a saucy wink. To his surprise, it is returned with interest. Oh my. Game on.

Later, after Jungkook has been settled into his bed to rest (CT scan negative, pain meds distributed, to be released following a couple of hours of precautionary observation, phone numbers exchanged between Yeosang and Jin), Jimin corners him in the hallway. 

“What the hell was that?” he hisses.

“What the hell was that, Dr. Kim,” Jin corrects with a grin.

“Fuck that. Why were you lurking in the corner like some weird-ass gargoyle?” Jimin asks crossly. “It was under control. It was a Grade Two concussion, not an arterial bleed.”

“Just watching you and Jungkook being awkward as fuck.” Jin ruffles Jimin’s hair and laughs at the other man’s angry hiss. “Awww don’t be mad, little kitten. You can’t help it that you’re hopeless.”

“Why are you calling us awkward?” Jimin folds his arms, still looking like a grumpy feline. “I treated the damn concussion. Even though YOU weren’t busy and could have easily done it.”

“Oh for sure!” Jin nods cheerfully. “But then I would miss the weird courtship and mating ritual that you two are...well, I can’t really call it dancing, per say, because that would suggest an order or coherent path, when it’s honestly a mess.”

“Courtship? Mating?” Jimin shakes his head and rolls his eyes in his Sassy Jimin™ mode. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jungkook is straight.”

And Jin would keep laughing, but it’s a fucking tragedy that Jimin’s gaydar has proven itself to be useless. “Jimin,” he says gently, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder, “you are a broken gay.”

“I’m not a broken gay. YOU’RE a broken gay,” Jimin mutters, and that is funny. So funny that it takes Jin a couple of seconds to stop guffawing.

“Sweetheart, I’m a fabulous gay and don’t you forget it. Example: I have a date with Jungkook’s pretty friend and here you stand alone in the hallway with a gaydar that’s on the fritz.” He sighs. “It’s a real shame. To see such a young child cut down at the beginning of his rainbow unicorn experience.”

Jimin smacks him multiple times.

“Do you think broken gaydar is like being color blind?” Jin asks, leaning on the nurses’ counter and speaking now to Yoongi as well, who watches them with a semi-amused expression, which for him is like rolling on the floor and laughing until he cries. “Or can it be fixed?”

“First of all, GAYDAR IS NOT A THING, SO I CAN’T HAVE A BROKEN ONE. THEREFORE, I WILL NOT BE GETTING IT FIXED.”

“Well, not with that attitude, you won’t.” Jin ignores Jimin’s scream of frustration--he’s heard it so many times before that it really doesn’t have the impact it once did--and says, “Yoongi, you’re gay.”

“OK. I mean, I’m pansexual, but if you’re using gay as an umbrella term for the queer community, then it works. That being said, why are you telling me something I already know? That everyone already knows?” Yoongi has switched his attention to his computer screen, clearly already bored by the Jinmin combo. 

“So, riddle me this. Jungkook. Gay? Straight? Bi? What’s your take? What’s your gaydar telling you?” This time, Jin ignores Jimin’s growl (and really, he needs to learn to articulate his frustration better. Jin’s doing him a favor).

“Based on the way he looks at Jimin? Definitely not all straight.”

Jin nods in satisfaction.

“I don’t know why I even talk to you,” Jimin sighs.

Jin leans forward to whisper in Jimin’s ear. “It’s because I’m amazing.”

Then he’s sprinting down the hallway, Jimin in hot pursuit. He’s grateful for the slow day in the ER that allowed him to tease Jimin. Great way to get some cardio in.

The fourth time it happens, Jungkook uses somewhat underhanded methods to ensure that Jimin is there to treat him. He’s not proud, all right? He keeps doing stupid shit or having stupid shit happen to him, so he may as well at least get to see Jimin at the same time. He’s always been a silver lining kind of guy.

Of course, this time, that means that he waits 24 hours for treatment, rather than going to the er right away. He’d found out, through sneaky investigation, that Jimin wasn’t working the day the injury happened, so he waited until the next day to come in. The sneaky investigation in question? Texting Yeosang to ask Jin what Jimin’s schedule was. So he’s not very sneaky, ok?

TinyAngryMeerkat: what do you want, Jeon? Im busy

BubbleButtBun: Rude

BubbleButBun: busy doing what?

GiraffeInLove: more like busy doing WHO

TinyAngryMeerkat: says the man who has been in love for years and done nothing

TinyAngryMeerkat: but yes if you must know i am currently with jin

GiraffeInLove: with jin? Or WITH jin?

TinyAngryMeerkat: omg shut up, overgrown child 

BubbleButtBun: ANYWAY

TinyAngryMeerkat: yes please get to your point bc i wanna get back to my ancient gays and my boyfriend

GiraffeInLove: BOYFRIEND?!

TinyAngryMeerkat: will you stop shouting at me in all caps? Both of you. So annoying.

BubbleButtBun: are you watching The Untamed again??

TinyAngryMeerkat: jin hasn’t seen it yet, so im showing it to him.

BubbleButtBun: does he like it?

TinyAngryMeerkat: he has taste, doesnt he? Hes dating me.

BubbleButtBun: (◔_◔)

TinyAngryMeerkat: yes he likes it

TinyAngryMeerkat: and i like him. And im curled up in his lap watching my second favorite gay couple, so what do you want?

BubbleButtBun: can you ask jin when jimin works again?

TinyAngryMeerkat: HAHAHAHAHAHHA

GiraffeInLove: dude kinda sad

TinyAngryMeerkat: kinda? Kinda?! This is like dicaprio useless death at the end of titanic sad

BubbleButtBun: ok i get it everyone laugh at the injured person hahahaha hilarious. But when does he work again?

TinyAngryMeerkat: jin wants to know how serious the injury is bc hes not about to be complicit to you bleeding out, even for jimin

BubbleButtBun: ankle sprain at the new place. demo sucks

GiraffeInLove: you love demo

BubbleButtBun: only when i DON’T sprain my ankle

TinyAngryMeerkat: jimin works a 12 tomorrow from 7-7

TinyAngryMeerkat: im supposed to tell you to come in at around 10 if you can thats when he starts working and he wants to be there to see the show

BubbleButtBun: i have a zoom meeting at 10 but i can come after that

TinyAngryMeerkat: ok now leave me alone wangxian are about to take on the tortoise of slaughter

BubbleButtBun: i need to watch that series again i miss them

TinyAngryMeerkat: jin says to watch it with jimin

BubbleButtBun: yeah yeah

He’s not sure what causes Jimin’s reaction, simply because there are so many options. The fact that he is, once again, in the er. The fact that he’s dressed up (he always dresses up for meetings with clients, even zoom meetings). Or the fact that his ankle is roughly three times its normal size and he can’t fit a shoe of any kind on it. Regardless of the cause, Jimin looks distressed. He tries not to let it get him down.

“Jungkook.” Even his voice is disappointed. Ok that one hurts.

“Hi?” He tries for a smile, but Jimin seems too concerned to notice. He looks quickly at Jungkook’s ankle, notes some things on his tablet, and then looks at it again. He’s so quiet that Jungkook wonders if something’s wrong. Maybe he doesn’t want to see him. Their silence hangs over them as Jimin listens to his heart very carefully and takes his blood pressure.

“This is the fourth time. I need to ask you some questions.”

“Ok.” He’s got a question too, but he’s guessing that Jimin has different ones.

“Do you typically have issues with your balance?”

“No.”

“Do you experience any significant dizziness when you stand?”

“No.”

“Have you started any new medication recently or taken any over the counter medication for colds, fevers, or coughs?”

“No.”

Jimin looks uncomfortable. “Have you taken any narcotics or indulged in increased amounts of alcohol consumption?”

What the fuck? “No.”

If he was uncomfortable before, he is mortified at the next question. “Are you safe at home?”

Jungkook blanks. What the hell is Jimin talking about? “What the hell are you talking about?”

“If there is a person in your life who is not treating you well, there are things that you can do to get out of that situation. We can help, if you are able to share that information with us. There are shelters, hotlines, group therapy...I can even put you in touch with an individual therapist who is very good.”

Jungkook stares, unable to process what he’s being asked. 

Jimin rushes on, words tumbling over one another in his haste to reassure. “Domestic violence affects many people and gender does not matter. Men are just as susceptible to abuse as women and far less likely to seek help. If your girlfriend is harming you--”

Jungkook’s brain finally catches up. “You think I’m being abused?”

Jimin flushes. “It’s a question we ask when we see this many injuries in a short period of time.”

“You think I’m being abused by a woman?”

"Like I said, gender is not always a factor, and I know you’re in, like, perfect physical shape,” Jimin gestures vaguely to his biceps. “But that doesn’t always matter--”

“You think I’m _straight_?!”

Jimin glitches, and then stares at him. “Wait. You aren’t straight?”

“I am not.”

“And you aren’t in a domestic violence situation?”

“Also, no.”

“Then what happens to you?” Jimin exclaims. “You are literally injured all the time!”

“I flip houses. I get hurt. Granted, this is kind of a bad stretch, but we were demoing a new house yesterday, and I came down on my foot wrong trying to get a kitchen cabinet down.” Jungkook shrugs, still not sure what to think about Jimin’s assumptions.

“Wait. Yesterday? Why did you wait so long to come in? Your foot is enormous. You need x-rays for sure,” Jimin scolds.

“Isn’t it too swollen to see what you need to see on an x-ray?” Jungkook looks at his foot, now elevated with an ice pack against the worst of the swelling. Nurse Min appeared and disappeared during the conversation between them, looking entirely too amused by them both, and provided the supplies. 

“Common misconception. X-rays can still be read even when there is swelling,” Jimin replies. Then he asks again, “Why did you wait until today to come in?”

“Jin said you had the day off yesterday.” He figures it’s time to be honest. “So I waited.”

“You waited until I was working?” Jimin seems shocked. “But _why_?”

“I wanted to see you.” Jungkook sees Jimin’s eyes widen above his mask and grins a little ruefully. “Is it that hard to believe?”

“A little,” Jimin shrugs. “I don’t understand why you would want to see me.”

“Don’t you?” Jungkook asks. “I wanted to see you because I wanted to ask you out. I’m just. Not the greatest at this whole flirting thing, and you weren’t giving me clear signals, so I was having a crisis.”

“Clear signals? Jungkook, I thought you were straight. Jesus Christ...Jin’s going to be impossible to live with after this.” Jimin looks at the ceiling, probably for patience. Jungkook gets that reaction from a lot of people. “And he’s right. I _am_ a broken gay.”

“Nah, I just said that to get you to do something. But Jungkook beat you to it, I guess. Nice job with the questions, though. You were totally right to ask them, based on what you knew at the time.” The way that Jin just appears at any given moment is a little off putting, if Jungkook is being honest. It’s just weird that he’s there to provide exposition regarding Jimin and Jungkook’s lives, as if they are characters in a story he created.

“Clearly I’m broken. I didn’t even know that Jungkook was flirting, even when you and Yoongi both told me he was. Why was I so stubborn?” Jimin throws his hands up. “Men have flirted with me before, in college. Why didn’t I recognize it when Jungkook did it?”

“Because the ‘you’ who knew Jungkook was the shy and insecure person you were in high school. According to you, no boys flirted with you because you were ‘ugly and chubby’ in high school, so you determined you weren’t worth flirting with. Since Jungkook knew you then, you still have the past thoughts about yourself tied up in your current interactions.” Jin looks bored. “Obviously.”

“What he said.” Jungkook really doesn’t understand what Jin is talking about, but he sounds smart. Then he catches up with part of it and frowns. “Hey! Stop putting past you down. Past you was adorable. You weren’t chubby or ugly. You were smart and pretty and very shy, and spent most of your time trying to blend into the background. It wasn’t that people didn’t want to flirt with you, necessarily, but rather that your guard was constantly up. Although when we worked together on something, you came out of your shell pretty well.”

“Well, when you’re the token gay in Back Woods Middle of Nowhere, South Carolina, standing out isn’t exactly a power move, and your shell is what keeps you alive,” Jimin mutters, although his eyes soften at the compliment. “I wasn’t really out of the closet, and I actually didn’t know I was even gay until…”

“Until what?” Jungkook asks.

“Until I realized I had a crush on you,” Jimin replies, his voice soft.

“Better than a kdrama, am I right Nurse Min?” Jin sounds delighted, and Jungkook looks at both of them. Jin is smiling happily and Nurse Min looks mildly amused as he stands behind a wheelchair. “Not better than The Untamed, but better than most.”

Nurse Min barks out a laugh and holds up his hands. “I’m just here to take Mr. Jeon for his x-ray.”

“Don’t interrupt young love,” Jin advises. “Maybe that’s why you’ll die old and alone, Yoongi.”

“Bold of you to think I’m alone,” Nurse Min replies as he and Jimin help Jungkook into the wheelchair. Normally he’d say he could walk himself, but he’d been hobbling around for the past day, and quite honestly, although he is glad he waited to come in (because, hello-- _Jimin_ ), he’s also glad for the chair. “In reality, I’ve been living with someone for five years.”

“ _What_?!” Jin looks positively delighted at the news. “Who is it? Do I know them? Why haven’t you shared? I can’t believe you never told me.”

“Not everyone makes their private life available for public consumption. But if you must know, we met at the cat shelter when we were both interested in adopting.” 

“You have a _cat_? A floofy little furbaby? How could you keep that from me?” Jin now sounds righteously indignant, as if the lack of sharing about a pet is worse than the lack of sharing a significant other.

“Cats. Plural. As in I have three.”

As Jin demands proof in the way of pictures, Jungkook exchanges a look with Jimin, who is separating from them to go into another room, and shakes his head. Jin is ridiculous, and the fact that he is dating Yeosang, the snarky little devil, is absolutely perfect. They are going to be an absolute menace together, but he can’t bring himself to care (because, hello-- _Jimin_ ).

It isn’t until Jungkook is on his way to bed that night, carefully maneuvering in his brace and only taking it off after he sits on the mattress for the last time (no break, but a Grade Three sprain, which is apparently bad enough to warrant a cast in some cases), that he realizes.

He never got Jimin’s number. Or even asked him out. What the _fuck_?

The fifth time it happens, there isn’t even anything wrong. Jungkook just gimps into the emergency room, asks for Jimin’s number in front of the entire shift of workers that he is currently eating lunch with, and then asks him on a date. Jimin gives it to him and responds with a soft _yes please_ in response to the date. That night, determined not to fuck things up again, Jungkook texts him.

Unknown 1: Is this Jimin?

Unknown 2: Yep. jungkook?

Unknown 1: Yes. hiiii :)

Jimin: Cute

Jungkook: whats cute?

Jimin: More like _who’s cute_ and the answer is you

Jungkook: oof 

Jimin: oof?

Jungkook: you are way more flirty texting than you are in person

Jimin: you didn’t really give me a chance to flirt today you just hobbled up, asked for my number, asked me on a date, and then hobbled out

Jungkook: well i was nervous! and i don’t mind. i like flirty jimin

Jimin: good

Jungkook: so i was wondering--do you like burgers, seafood, vegetarian/vegan, or bbq more? 

Jimin: i like all of the above actually i really like experimenting with flavors and stuff

Jungkook: nice ive got the perfect place in mind

Jimin: im glad

Jungkook: pick you up tomorrow at 3?

Jimin: that’s early 

Jungkook: i know but its better for the place i have in mind

Jimin: is there any kind of dress code? what should i wear?

Jungkook: glad you asked! dress for outside!i can’t imagine you looking anything other than beautiful, no matter what you wear

Jimin: who’s flirty now?

Jungkook: gotta keep up with you, don’t i?

Jimin isn’t sure what to expect from Jungkook. He tries to anticipate any possible scenario ( _and no! He is NOT putting out on a first date, no matter how much he wanted to climb Jungkook like a tree when he showed up in the emergency room wearing a suit)_ , but the man seems like a bit of a wildcard. He’s an architect who easily makes a six-figure salary (intelligence from the Jin-Yeosang connection), but who spends all his spare time flipping houses for charity. And not that HGTV way, where the “flippers” actually hire people to do all the work while they chip in for the purposes of entertainment and to look as though they are familiar with manual labor. Jungkook _actually_ does the work from beginning to end (also information acquired from the power couple of Jinsang).

Promptly at 3:00, Jimin’s doorbell rings, and he casts a panicked look at his home. He loves his little apartment, not just for its location (a five-minute walk to the hospital), but also its proximity to grocery stores and restaurants. It makes having a car unnecessary, which is great considering Jimin’s relationship with driving (totally toxic relationship; 0/10 would not recommend). Plus it has a cute balcony with a great view; he’s spent many mornings and days off quietly reading out there. And he’s got it decorated just the way he wants it. It’s bright, airy, and covered with his personality, from the cozy sitting area with the comfortable couch and chairs, to the neutral colors with pops of blue and yellow (his two favorite colors), the well-stocked kitchen for when he has the time to cook, and the white chaise lounge by the window of his bedroom by the built-in bookshelf. It’s just _home._

The doorbell rings again, and he mentally smacks himself. _Get your shit together, Park._ But when he opens the door and sees Jungkook, his shit flies apart as if it never heard the word “together”. Because Jungkook looks _gorgeous._ Jimin had a crush on him in high school, and he was gorgeous then, but this is next level hot. The worst part is that he doesn’t even look like he’s trying. A simple white shirt that isn’t tight or loose somehow still manages to accent his broad upper body, and he’s wearing a watch that looks like it costs more than Jimin’s college education along with some rings that accent the hand tattoos. _Hand tattoos that lead to, if he remembers right, a full sleeve, along with some chest tattoos,_ his unhelpful mind reminds him. He mentally smacks it and tells it to cooperate, but then Jungkook’s jeans distract him. Slightly loose but tight across the ( _thick, muscular, gorgeous_ ) thighs, they are distressed with frayed holes that reveal just a bit more skin than is good for Jimin’s blood pressure. The jeans are cuffed at the bottom and he’s wearing black dress sneakers with tan soles. Somehow, even Jungkook’s exposed ankles are sexy, and Jimin can’t even explain why.

“Wow.” Jungkook’s voice sounds strangled, and when Jimin looks up, he sees that the other man seems dumbfounded, his eyes wide as he stares at Jimin. His eyebrows are raised (how in the _fuck_ are his eyebrows so perfect?), and Jimin hopes that means he likes how he looks.

“Wow what?” he checks just to make sure.

“You look transcendent.” Jungkook’s voice is awed. 

Jimin smiles at him. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Your…” he gestures vaguely towards Jimin’s jeans (his favorite jeans that mold his frame and show off some of his best features), then to his shirt (black tight turtleneck that accent his blonde hair and denim shirt over that). “You just look so good.”

“Likewise.” He was sure he was blushing, but he made an effort to be honest. “You were always hot in high school, but this is kind of ridiculous.”

“I wish I talked to you in high school.” Jungkook looks like he regrets it, which is silly.

“Back then I wasn’t anything special. I’m a diamond that glowed up, I guess.” He quotes the lyrics of a famous song with a shrug. 

“No.” Jungkook takes his hand, his eyes earnest. “You’re a star. You were always there and always shining. It’s just that people didn’t look up to see you and appreciate your beauty.”

“Jeon Jungkook.” He tries to speak past the lump in his throat. “You are a romantic.”

“I am honest,” Jungkook corrects. He hangs on to Jimin’s hand. Jimin doesn’t mind (actually, “doesn’t mind” is the mildest form of what he is feeling), and smiles at him, unbelievably happy. “Ready to go?”

“Yep! Am I dressed warmly enough?” Jimin asks.

“You should be good. We are going to be outside, but it’s nearly 60 degrees out there.” 

As they walk out of Jimin’s apartment, Jungkook still holds his hand. “Is this ok?” he questions. “The hand holding, I mean.”

“Definitely ok.” The fact that he checked with Jimin just makes him that much more attractive. Is Jimin in love? Already? More likely than you think.

Jungkook stops in front of a blue BMW. “This is me.”

“Wow. This is really nice,” Jimin compliments, sliding into the car. 

“Thanks. I wanted a car that was dependable, handled really well, and was environmentally friendly. This is electric and is ranked in the top 10 for all of those things.” Jungkook takes Jimin’s hand again as he starts driving.

“That’s awesome. I don’t have a car, but if I did, those would be my main criteria too.” He looks around, noting the sound system, GPS display, and moonroof. 

“I didn’t get leather because I hate the thought of using animal skin for anything. Sounds stupid and sanctimonious and entitled, I know, but it’s how I really feel, so…” Jungkook shrugs.

“Are you kidding? If it’s how you really feel, then you should make yourself happy. It’s your car, not anyone else’s.” Honestly, if anyone is giving Jungkook shit for choosing a cloth interior for his $60k car, Jimin is going to fight them. 

He decides to change the subject before he fights random people who may or may not exist. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Jungkook grins, his excitement clear.

And it’s easy to see why once they arrive at Escape Woods. Jimin has heard about the popular outdoor escape room, of course, but has never taken the opportunity to try it. There are several different types to try, but Jungkook has already booked one called “The Bunker: Aftermath”. The post apocalyptic-themed experience has them searching for an antidote for a virus that turns the world population into mindless zombies, which Jimin loves because it is a medical issue and because it isn’t horrifically scary. It’s more about problem solving and teamwork, and, unsurprisingly, Team Jikook (Jungkook insists they need a team name and comes up with one so quickly that Jimin wonders if he planned it) works really well together. Their strengths and weaknesses are complementary and they manage to find the virus and save the world in the time they are given.

Flying high off their victory, Jimin doesn’t even ask what the next plans are, and looks around curiously as they park in another wooded area. “Is this where you kill me and hide the body?” he asks. 

“Yep. You figured me out.” After getting a blanket from the back seat of the car, Jungkook grabs his hand. They walk a little bit, enjoying the pleasant day, and see a few rabbits and squirrels, which Jimin stops to talk to. It’s been far too long since he’s been outside in nature, and he realizes now how much he’s missed it. His recent days off have not coincided with sunshine recently. January in Atlanta is hit or miss in terms of weather. There isn’t a lot of rain, but the temperature can be 40 degrees on bad days. Jimin is very glad this isn’t a bad day. 

When they stop in a little clearing by a stream, Jimin doesn’t even notice at first, but then he sees the table and two chairs, along with what looks to be a full meal and vase of flowers. “What is this?” he asks curiously. 

“This is dinner.” Jungkook pulls one of the chairs out for him and motions for him to sit down. Then he goes to the other side. “Are you cold? I bought the blanket for you.”

Yeah he’s in love. He finds himself speaking past the lump in his throat for the second time that evening. “Only if you sit next to me and share it,” he says softly. “How did you do this?”

“It’s actually a restaurant called Ett. There are a few tables scattered around the woods, and when you make reservations, you get told the location you will be eating at. The waitstaff brings your food a minute or so before you arrive, and then you just eat and leave when you are finished.” He moves his chair to Jimin’s side of the table and covers them both with the blanket, which is so plush and soft that Jimin wants to live under it forever. “It’s all vegan food, which you said you liked, so I hope that it’s good.”

And that really is the last straw. Jimin doesn’t care if it is forward or too soon or inappropriate. He literally cannot hold back another minute. Before Jungkook can lean forward to start serving the food, Jimin touches his arm. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh. Really? You want to kiss me?” Jungkook’s cheeks flush, but he looks happy.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you found the tangent line of the rational function on the second day of precalc,” Jimin replies, too overwhelmed to be coy. 

“That was what did it for you?” Jungkook’s voice is soft and a bit raspy as he cups Jimin’s cheek in his hand. 

“Men who are good at math turn me on,” he breathes, and then Jungkook’s lips are on his.

For the first time in what seems like forever, his mind goes silent and he finds himself just _feeling._ He feels the cool winter breeze blowing over them. He feels the warmth of the blanket. He feels one of Jungkook’s warm hands holding his own, and the other on his cheek, work-roughened thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. He feels Jungkook’s mouth, hot and sweet at the same time, like tteokbokki from the Mapo District in Seoul and honestly who the fuck knew why he made that association. He feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart racing and knows, without question, that he will fall in love with Jeon Jungkook. They break apart and eat their absolutely delicious dinner (there’s avocado bruschetta, some sort of white bean soup, lasagna, and a fruit tart that Jimin adores), and then walk back through the woods, and Jimin feels the happy haze of his realization the whole time. 

“What do you say? Do you want to have another date with me?” Jungkook asks when they return to the car. His tone is light, but Jimin can see that his face is serious.

“I never want to date another person as long as I live.” His reply is automatic, and kind of pathetic, considering the fact that this is their first date, and despite what he’s thinking, that kind of declaration is decidedly uncool for such an occasion. “I mean--”

“Don’t take it back unless you didn’t mean it.” The speed of Jungkook’s response is impressive, and Jimin looks at Jungkook, who has stopped at the entrance to the park and turned to face him. “Because, you know, I feel the same way.”

“Oh thank God.” The relief flows through him. “Because, you know, I really went out on a limb there.”

“I’m on the same one.” He squeezes Jimin’s hand. 

And you know, Jimin really shouldn’t be grateful that someone got hurt and was forced to come to the hospital. As a physician assistant, it’s wrong and Definitely Not OK for him to be happy for someone else’s pain. But--like...he is.

“I’m so glad you got hurt.” And hello wow apparently there is no filter today at all. “Jesus Christ. I’m going to just sit over here and keep my damn mouth shut.”

Jungkook laughs, his eyes dancing, and Jimin is sidetracked from his internal crisis at his own idiocy as he stares at him. God he’s beautiful. “God you’re beautiful. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY FILTER?!”

“OK one, I said I feel the same way. Two, I have thought several times that I am happy I got hurt. Hell, did you forget the part where _I didn’t seek treatment because I was waiting for your next shift at the hospital_ , which is literally miles from where I work? I passed _three_ other hospitals on my way to you. I could have stopped at any of them right after it happened, instead of continuing to drive with an injured foot. Drive. With an injured foot. And third,” here he pauses to take a breath. “Jimin, you are literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. You take my breath away. When you opened the door tonight, I nearly actually pinched myself to reassure myself that you are real. Even though my filter is intact, I feel the same way as you do.”

Jimin breathes and, for the second time that evening, allows himself to let go and feel. And right now? He feels happier than he has ever been.

The sixth time it happens, Jungkook is not injured. He’s there to propose. But that’s a story for another day.


End file.
